Zoo Mayor Ending Titles
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: The ending titles to the Zoo Mayor. I hope you enjoy.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within Zoo Mayor, only the story. The characters of Zootopia belongs to Disney and the themes and songs of The Lion King belongs to Disney. I also do not own the song featured in this part, but I won't say what. But I will say that when you get to the part that you should play the song to accompany this chapter of sorts. Though the movie is almost like The Lion King, it still has the main principles of Zootopia. So all the animals will be acting like how they did in Zootopia. And here is the last piece of this fanfic. I will try and do something like this with all my Lion King parodies. Also, FYI, I really like it when I make Judy and Nick kiss. I personally think they would make a great couple. The only thing that I do own are the OC's and OP's of the story. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

**Zoo Mayor Ending Credits**

It was later that night when everyone in Zootopia all assembled at the concert hall. The crowds were gathered around a circular stage as they waited for Popstar Ada Gazelle to sing her most popular song. She and four tigers took the circular stage in the middle of a small pond. The tigers started dancing as she then shouted to everyone, "Good evening, Zootopia!" Then holding a make in one hoof, she raised the other as she shouted, "Come on, everybody, put your paws up in the air for…"

**(Que Try Everything)**

**Ada Gazelle: **_I messed up tonight_

_I lost another fight_

She shook her hips as she walked across the stage while the four tigers simultaneously danced by spinning with their arms outstretched. Ada looked to the audience as she danced and winked to a particular cheetah, making him stiffen before falling back with a goofy grin on his face. As Judy hopped in excitement to the song, she looked down to see that her reflection wasn't her own, but that of a red maned lion staring back up at him.

**Judy Hopps (Voiced by Ginnifer Goodwin) portraying Adult Simba (Voiced by Matthew Broderick)**

**Young Judy (Voiced by Della Saba) portraying Young Simba (Voiced by Nikita Calame**

**Ada Gazelle: **_Lost to myself_

_But I'll just start again_

Nick looked at as Judy started dancing again when he felt a presence staring up at him from the water. He looked down to it and saw a lioness with bluish-green eyes staring back up at him.

**Nick Wilde (Voiced by Jason Bateman) portraying Nala (Voiced by Moira Kelly)**

**Young Nick (Voiced by Kath Soucle) portraying Young Nala (Voiced by Niketa Calame)**

**Ada Gazelle: **_I keep falling down_

_I keep on hitting the ground_

Dawn sat amongst other prisoners in the Zootopia prison as they watched the concert on a TV screen. Unbeknownst to them all, the shadow of a lion whose scar was visible in the light formed behind them.

**Dawn Bellwether (Voiced by Jenny Slate) portraying Scar/Taka (Voiced by Jeremy Irons)**

**Ada Gazelle: **_But I always get up now_

_To see what's next_

High above the city, the stars became two figures. The spirits of two lions looked down upon the city with smiles.

**Leodore Lionheart (Voiced by J.K. Simmons) portraying Mufasa (Voiced by James Earl Jones)**

**Ada Gazelle: **_I won't give up_

_No, I won't give in_

_Till I reach the end_

_And then I'll start again_

Ada continued to dance as eight lionesses appeared on a larger ring at the bottom of the stage. They held their arms up as they twirled in place.

**Ada Gazelle (Voiced by Shakira) portraying Sarabi (Voiced by Madge Sinclair)**

**Ada Gazelle:** _No, I won't leave_

_I want to try everything_

_I want to try even though_

_I could fail_

Finick and an old baboon started twirling their staffs before sticking them in the ground, and pulled one of the fruits off of them. Finick looked to the baboon before they traded what they had.

**Finick the shaman (Voiced by Tiny Lister) portraying Rafiki (Voiced by Robert Guillaume)**

**Ada Gazelle: **_I won't give up_

_No, I won't give in_

_Till I reach the end_

_Then I'll start again_

Gideon and Benjamin were dancing by jumping up and down with their arms up in the air. A warthog and a meerkat did the same as they came on either side of the fox and cheetah.

**Gideon Gray (Voiced by Phil Johnston) portraying Timon (Voiced by Nathan Lane)**

**Benjamin Clawhouser (Voiced by Nate Torrence) portraying Pumbaa (Voiced by Ernie Sabella) **

**Ada Gazelle: **_No, I won't leave_

_I want to try everything_

_I want to try even though_

_I could fail_

Chief Bogo placed a hand behind his head and moved his other arm back and forth in excitement. As he danced in his spot, a small red and orange horned bill bird swooped down before rising back into the sky.

**Chief Bogo (Voiced by Idris Elba) portraying Zazu (Voiced by Rowan Atkinson)**

**Ada Gazelle: **_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!_

_Try everything_

The three cured semi-ferals, Samantha, Manches and Duke were having fun at the concert as well. As the two felines partied hard, Duke danced by bobbing his head forward like a peacock towards another animal. He pick pocketed a wallet out of the animals possession and was about to walk away when a spotted hyena grabbed his wrist and started dancing around with the weasel. Two other spotted hyenas laughed at the weasel's misfortune as they then hooked each other's arms and skipped in a circle.

**Samantha Tigress (Voiced by Hannah G. Williams) portraying Shenzi (Voiced by Whoopi Goldberg)**

**Manches Jaguar (Voiced by Jesse Cortl) portraying Banzai (Voiced by Cheech Marin)**

**Duke Weaselton (Voiced by Alan Tudyk) portraying Ed (Voiced by Jim Cummings)**

**Ada Gazelle: **_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!_

_Try everything_

**Mr. Big (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche)**

**Ada Gazelle: **_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!_

_Try everything_

**Raymond (Voiced by Dave Kohut) **

**Kevin (Voiced by David A. Thibodeau)**

**Ada Gazelle: **_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!_

**Vixen Wilde (Voiced by Evelyn Wilson Bresee) portraying Sarafina (Voiced by)**

_Look how far you've come_

_You filled your heart with love_

_Baby, you've done enough_

_Take a deep breath_

A female otter danced with her husband as he twirled her before dipping her. They looked into each other's eyes as they pressed their foreheads together. Not far from them a naked Yak, but still covered by fur, stood a Yak as he waved his arms in the air like he just didn't care.

**Female Otter Singer (Voiced by Octavia Spencer)**

**Male Yak Singer (Voiced by Tommy Chong)**

_Don't beat yourself up_

_No need to run so fast_

_Sometimes we come last_

_But we did our best_

The stage's second and third rings slowly moved to where both the tigers and lionesses stood on the same level. Then four of the smaller felines then leapt up into the air before landing in a handstand in the open palms of the four tigers.

_I won't give up_

_No, I won't give in_

_Till I reach the end_

_Then I'll start again_

Mr. Big was sitting in his chair that was being held by one of his polar bear henchman. His daughter held his paw as they moved to the beat of the music.

**Ada Gazelle: **_No, I won't leave_

_I want to try everything_

_I want to try_

_Even though I could fail_

Ada, the four tigers and lioness were know stepping in sync as they shimmied from step to the next as they clapped their paws/hooves.

**Ada Gazelle: **_I won't give up_

_No, I won't give in_

_Till I reach the end _

_Then I'll start again_

Animals in the crowd had a phone in paw. They were either using them to video the performance or shining their lights as they held the phones high in the air. Judy, Nick, Gideon and Clawhouser were soon standing in a row and started moving their heads from side to side in serpentine fashion while they had huge smiles on their faces.

**Ada Gazelle: **_No, I won't leave_

_I want to try everything_

_I want to try even though_

_I could fail_

"Come on, everyone!" Ada shouted to the crowed, "I want to hear you all sing along!"

**Ada Gazelle: **_I'll keep on making those new mistakes_

_I'll keep on making them every day_

_Those new mistakes_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!_

_Try everything_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!_

_Try everything_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!_

_Try everything_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!_

"Come on, everybody!" Ada shouted as she shook her tail, "Shake your tails with me!"

**Ada Gazelle: **_I'll keep on making those new mistakes_

_I'll keep on making them every day_

_Those new mistakes_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!_

_Try everything_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!_

_Try everything_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!_

_Try everything_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!_

The center part of the stage started lower as Judy and Nick stopped dancing and looked to each other. They looked in the other's eyes as they leaned forward. They kissed once again as Ada was surrounded by the tigers and lionesses as they sat on the inner circle when she pulled off the big finish…

**Ada Gazelle: **_Try everything_

**The End**

x

Author's Note: And with that, Zoo Mayor is officially finished. I hoped you all enjoy this little story. I will try to do more Zootopia fanfics. And I am still hoping that if they do make a second Zootopia film, they make Nick and Judy a couple, one that has many trials to go through, not just the fact of them being a predator/prey couple. This is the WriterForGod42 signing off on this fanfic, I hope to see you all next time.


End file.
